Potatoes and Meatballs: Germany and Italy Love
by ChemicalDeath12
Summary: For those of you who like Gerita, you are in the right place! Simple love and happiness for two men, one slightly more manly... well, much more manly ;)
1. Should I Stay at Home?

"Should I Stay at Home?"

Dear Diary,

"I've always had a "thing" for Feliciano, with his adorable little smile and his affection for, well, everything... But I-I don't want any of the other countries to find out this secret information, if they did, they'd think I'm weak. It's depressing hiding my feelings, but I must if I want to look like the strong German I am... I'm confessing this to you because he asked if I wanted to have pasta with him tonight... What should I do? Do I go? Do I stay home? I hate feelings. I have to go... I want to see him... No. I need to see him. I am going. Well Diary, thanks for listening, I'll explain how this "little get together" turns out." ~Excerpt From Germany's Diary

Germany started to pace around his office, thinking about what he just agreed to. Seeing his love, his best friend, or his ally, was almost to much to bare.

**"Why do I always give in to tha-that pasta-loving freak?!"** Germ. exploded as he packed for the night ahead of him. He placed his beer, a small blanket, and three military weapons in his carry-on bag, just for safety. He knew that this journey would be long and painful.

**"Ugh what do I do?" **


	2. Excitement Fills the Italian Air

**"I'm so glad that my best friend Germany can come over here for pasta! Maybe we can watch a scary movie!"** Italy rejoiced cheerfully as he prepared a pot of water for the dish he and his friend would soon eat.

Flying around the messy kitchen, Italy searches for ingredients that would make the pasta taste "German".

**"I know Germany likes mashed potatoes, BUT YOU CAN'T PUT MASHED POTATOES IN PASSSTTAA!"** Italy stammers around the kitchen flustered.

**"I know! I'll just give him mashed potatoes and I'll eat pasta!"** Suddenly, Italy rushes around the kitchen looking for potatoes to make for Germany. Soon after finding the potatoes, he realizes that he only had 30 minutes left before Germany would arrive at the front door and knowing Germany, he would be fashionably early. Italy's eyes fill up with excitement and fear as he grabs a mallet and smashes the potatoes violently.

**"I think this is how Germans make there potatoes!"** Italy blurted as he continued to mash the potatoes to a pulp.

As mashed potatoes and pasta cook, a sudden knock echos in the Italian's home.

**"Wh-Who is it?"** Italy cries out.

**"Who do you think it is?" **Germany mumbles under his breath sarcastically.

Italy flings open the door and recognizes his friend. Italy stares into Germany's crystal blue eyes as he says his name in a childish way.

**"Germany!"**


	3. Lets Eat Italy

**"That was the cutest way anyone could have said my name.**" Germany began to blush thinking about Italy.

**"Are you feeling well Germany? Your face is turning as red as a tomato."** Italy asked sincerely.

**"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine!" **Germany snapped instantaneously. Italy looked away, frightened. Germany felt like a monstrosity for hurting Italy's feelings again. Silence crept upon the two countries and awkward feelings swept under there feet. Germany couldn't handle this feeling of silence so he asked Italy what they were going to do.

**"What are we going to do?"**

**"Want food?" **Shy Italy asked.

**"What do you have, pasta?" **Germany replied in a joking manner.

**"No that's for me! I have a surprise for you! Come see!" **Italy sprints to the kitchen and shows Germany the potatoes.

**"I wanted to make you pasta that tasted "German". But I couldn't find the right ingredients and I knew that you liked potatoes, so I grabbed my mallet and smashed away." **Italy said reassuringly.

**"Why did you use a mallet?" **Germany concernedly asked.

**"I-I thought that's how you made your mashed potatoes..." **Italy replies absently.

Germany giggles and looks at the potatoes, remembering that he didn't eat before he left earlier that day.

**"Well, lets eat." **Germany looks at Italy, thinking of what they might do later.


	4. I Love You 3

Italy smiles warmly and runs outside with his pot of steaming hot pasta. Germany, utterly confused, follows Italy into the crisp October night.

**"W-What are you doing Italy? Aren't we supposed to eat inside?"**

**"I wanted to eat my pasta outside! It's much more romantic outside Doitsu*! Come out here and eat your potatoes! I mashed them very well!"**

**"Romantic? Why did he just say romantic?!"** Germany thinks as he reluctantly goes inside to get the plate of mashed potatoes his "best" friend made for him.

**"HURRY UP DOITSU!" **Italy yelps as Germany creeps back outside.

**"Do you want me to gas you? Calm down!" **Germany blurts out as Italy grabs his hand, pulling Germany close to him. Germany blushes as Italy stares into the German's crystal blue eyes. Germany puts the plate down in the grass and tackles Italy.

**"DOITSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" ****  
**

**"Something I've wanted to do since I first laid eyes on you in that ****tomato crate." **Germany shifts his body so that Italy feels comfortable and holds Italy's neck. Italy smiles nervously as Germany begins to kiss him passionately. **  
**

**"I-I love you Feliciano." **Germany whispers into Italy's ear as he kisses Italy's neck, proceeding to his hand.

**"I love you too Doitsu" **


	5. Star-lit Night

**"But Germany, why didn't you tell me sooner that you love me?"**

**"Ssshhhhh" **Germany blushes as he proceeds to take Italy's shirt off. Italy, still confused, lets Germany have his way with him. Germany, staring into Italy's innocent eyes, smiles, and places Italy's hands over his shoulders.

**"Kiss me Italy." **Germany whispers as he lets Italy kiss him, making Germany feel different. A feeling that Germany hadn't had since he was known as the Holy Roman Empire. Italy suddenly feels warmth and comfort from this frightening German. Italy and Germany don't want to break that everlasting moment but do, due to the hunger built up. Italy and Germany give each other one more kiss and hug each other tightly, not wanting to loose there feelings. They cuddle together under the star-lit sky and eat there potatoes and meatballs.

"Under the stars we sat and ate our delicious food. We didn't say a word but all we needed was our warmth, our love, and our friendship. Thank you for listening Diary." ~Excerpt From Germany's Diary (later that night)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- The End


End file.
